Somone Like You
by LunaPadma
Summary: Someone like Draco was not quite what Hermione had in mind...


A/N: Well, here it is – after months without updates, I now provide you with another Broadway songfic… stop rolling your eyes at me, Luna…

I own nothing – I don't own Hermione, I don't own Draco, I don't own the song, and I don't own … although it would be extremely awesome if I did…

Oh, and you should know that this is mostly unrealistic and AU, because Draco has asked Dumbledore for help out of his deatheater duties, and has been trying to be nice to the trio. Not to say that they're all buddy-buddy now – just not ready to hex each other into oblivion.

Enjoy!!! : )

* * *

_ I peer through windows,_

_ Watch life go by… _

_ Dream of tomorrow,_

_ And wonder why…_

I liked to watch him.

Wait, not in the creepy-stalker-like-way, but…

I just liked to watch.

The way he could be so elegant, so refined, the way no other boy at Hogwarts could be. And yet, in his elegance, there was also rebelliousness – that glint in his eyes that told you that he simply could not be tamed. Draco was eternally wild.

Besides, was it really that wrong to watch someone? I watched quidditch from inside now because I was too afraid that someone would see my eyes following Draco with that rapt excitement of a game, instead of my friends. I sometimes went to the Room of Requirement and was given only a chair and a large, curtained window, so that I could watch the Slytherin team practice.

Oh dear, that does seem a bit stalkerish…

_ The past is holding me,_

_Keeping life at bay,_

_I wander, _

_Lost in yesterday…_

It wasn't that I no longer cared about all the cruelty he had shown us. I still loathed all the things he had said to me – called me – and I would never take back or regret any of the scathing retorts between us. I wouldn't take back that slap in third year, for that matter.

But since then, he had changed. Ever since he had come to Dumbledore, begging for help, begging for a way out of the mess he had gotten into with Voldemort's followers, he had changed. He had apologized – well, mostly apologized to Harry, but that was fine. Lately he had been shunned by his Slytherin colleagues, left alone for most of his time.

I still loathed him, but yet that was part of the problem – I still loathed Malfoy, while I also was propelled, almost pulled towards him. It was a desire to just… know him. And to have him want to know me.

Ugh, fudgesickles! I love him!

I love him while I loathe him… don't ask how it's possible.

And it scares me…

_Wanting to fly but scared to try…_

It scared me to no end, simultaneously loving and loathing Draco Malfoy.

It scared me enough to make me watch from a distance, too afraid to come too close. After all, the fire can't burn you if you're not in the flame, right? And Malfoy was just like that – like a fire, I mean.

He crackled, and burned, and singed anyone that came to close, but his warmth was oh, so appealing to someone who had been out in the cold her whole life. A girl just had to be careful not to get too close.

No matter how much she may want to.

_But if someone like you, _

_Found someone like me, _

_Then suddenly, _

_Nothing would ever be the same._

_My heart would take wing,_

_And I'd feel so alive, _

_If someone like you_

_Found me…_

"Granger?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"A kiss."

"WHAT???"

"You know, where your lips meet and you see fireworks or something."

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"It's a secret."

_So many secrets_

_I long to share, _

_All I have needed, _

_Was someone there…._

"You can have three guesses."

"Lucky me. You lost a bet and have to kiss a mudblood now, Right?

"No that's not it… you have two more guesses."

"Oh, how joyful. You're actually Ron in disguise?"

"No. Why, is the Weasley boy desperate enough to drink a polyjuice potion for a chance with you?"

"…Yes, I can see him doing something that stupid."

"Can't blame him."

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh, never mind."

"What, do you actually want to kiss me?"

"…….….You get a prize."

"Pardon me?"

"You guessed right."

"Oh. Wait, but that means you----"

"………………"

"………………"

"Did you like your prize?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I thought you woul---- wait, what??"

"Only _one_ kiss? You give cheap prizes," I told him as I leaned in for another.

_To help me see a world_

_I've never seen before, _

_A love to open every door…_

"Come on."

"Where are we going???"

"You'll see."

And with that, he retrieved a broom and we took off into a darkened diamond sky.

_To set me free, so I can soar…._

Or we tried to. Well, he did.

"You know, I'm really not too great at flying…"

"I won't let you fall."

"No, really, I'll get air sick and throw up all over you and------ AAAAAHHHH!!!!! DRACO MALFOY!!!!!"

"… We're five feet off the ground."

"So let's go five feet lower!!!!!!"

"Ummmm, no."

"………."

"……….."

"……….."

"You're a cruel person, Draco Malfoy."

_But if someone like you, _

_Found someone like me, _

_Then suddenly,_

_Nothing would ever be the same…_

"Just Draco will do nicely, by the way."

"Oh, okay. You are a cruel person, just-Draco."

"Haha, aren't you funny."

"You can call me Hermione, then."

"Alright, does Hermione-then like flying?"

"Umm, you know? It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

_My heart would take wing,_

_And I'd feel so alive…_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you even talk to me? Not that I'm complaining, but… I hardly think I deserve it."

"Because I got tired of just watching."

"Oh."

_If someone like you…_

"… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you? I mean, why are you suddenly so interested in me?"

"Because I thought that someone like you just might need someone like me around, and that someone like me might have fallen in love with someone like you."

_If someone like you…_

_Loved me…_

"Oh… well, I think someone like me needs another kiss."

_If someone like you…_

_Loved me…_


End file.
